


Primeday Caf

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Post-Order 66, Smut, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Rex is never in the barracks on Primedays to witness his brothers antics. What will ensue when a certain Commander is there with them, unknowingly drinking from Fives's cup?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can also be a prequel to "The Lost Years"

_**PRIMEDAY CAF** _

Word Count: 1,667

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

Warning: rated M for nsfw themes

 

Ahsoka slipped herself past GAR Intel and was in the barracks when he happened upon Torrent Company. Some of the vods were sitting on supply crates, others on the floor, and Ahsoka was shoulder-to-shoulder with Fives, bringing the glory to their team. They were in the middle of playing cards with her; a gambling game he hoped they taught her and one she didn’t already know. Fives, the most treacherous of all card players, had, from his perception thus far, informed Ahsoka on the ways of the game and partnered up with her once she’d proven to be quite good. Hardcase and Jesse were in 2nd place, he’d found, when joining them on the floor. They had good cards, and were exceptional card players, which he knew because he often partook in the games himself. Their only hamartia, unfortunately, was that they were drunk. Ahsoka was well in earshot of each Mando’a curse that happened from their lips when they made poor decisions on their turn. If they were sober, they’d have bit their tongues before they uttered such profanities in front of their Commander.

Echo sat idly by and chimed into the conversation when reaching stopping points in his report; blissfully ignoring the curses he’d never use, and entering things into the datapad. He also kept getting up to retrieve the pitcher of caf, which he poured for the vods when their mugs were empty; only to leave it on the ground when hands began to get grabby. Ahsoka’s voice raised and she cheered, along with Fives, at their win. His face was smug, and Rex knew he was likely playing dirty, as he well liked to do. No doubt that he’d taught her to do the same. Ahsoka smirked at the losing team and gathered the cards that Hardcase decided were meant to be thrown into the air.

“Kix, you want to play this round?” Ahsoka invited.

He lifted his caf cup to her, “I was the first one to get out, remember? You’d definitely beat me again, Commander, I don’t stand a chance.” She returned his kind smile.

“Rex, would you like to play the winning team?” she asked with her most sardonic grin and a flirt laced in her voice.

He became flustered and teased, “With all due respect, sir, not sure I’ll be as good an opponent, seeing as I don’t cheat.”

Her eyes rolled at him and she continued to pick up the cards. Fives held out his hand for Ahsoka to place the deck in. She paused before resuming, surveying the area for her caf, Rex presumed, and sat back on her crate upon finding it. She finished it off rather quickly, and filled it up a second time with more of the black, fuming liquid. She, Fives, and now Jesse played a more tame game of cards, to which he was contented.

He watched as she interacted with his brothers as the late hours of daylight waned. Other companies began shutting off lights and disappearing from the main area to go to sleep. He himself was also beginning to yawn, and even yawned out a “goodnight” to Echo and Hardcase as they followed many others to bed. Kix had also made his way from the circle of crates. The rec area was soon dead. Rex sat on the floor and stretched to force himself awake; readying himself to escort the Commander from the barracks, since the lights had all been switched off except for the ones above them. They were too loud for this time of night, and disrespectful to those who slept. If Ahsoka weren’t present, he’d have ordered his men to shut it down a while ago. But alas, he didn’t want to spoil her fun, and he was never in the barracks on Primeday to witness such recreation. The game had been won by none other than Fives. The three then patted backs goodnight, which was a rather odd gesture to make on the Commander, and unlike them to make such bold physical contact; and in front of Rex for that matter. Jesse sauntered over to Rex and took him into a solid embrace, still evidently intoxicated. He had the pitcher of hot caf in his hand and hiccupped, “Hope you got some of this earlier, ‘cause I’m taking it back to m’quarters with me.”

Rex shook his head, “I’ll have some in the morning, Jesse.”

Jesse laughed and sputtered, “Not this kinda caf, Captain.”

At that, Rex tightened his formerly slight hold on his brother’s shoulder, “And what kind of caf _is_ that, soldier.”

The formality struck a nerve in the drunken clone and caused him to sober up to reveal, “Fives spikes the caf on Primedays, sir.” The Captain thanked him and bid him goodnight. He searched the immediate area for Fives, but the karking man had already made himself scarce. All that was left was he and Ahsoka, to whom he glowered. She had a caf mug in her left hand with a big blue five printed on it. Oblivious to the trademark five, she’d picked up the wrong cup. She placed it down on the crate she was sitting on and slinked over to him.

Stang, she’d had multiple refills. Ahsoka was only sixteen and had unknowingly found herself under the influence. The General wouldn’t take too well with that information if he found out, especially if he knew Rex was there to witness it; despite him not knowing up until now.“You’re _drunk_ , Commander. I will be escorting you back to the Temple and to your quarters,” he gritted out.

She must’ve liked the way irritation sounded from him, because the threat didn’t phase her; only prompted her. He’d never shown his anger in front of her before. She stepped closer than she ever had to her Captain and crawled the rest of the way to him; on him. He lost all sense of who he was and what he stood for as she straddled him. Ahsoka was hovering in his lap, “I’m not going back to my quarters.” She sounded primal and used a tone of voice he never knew he wanted to hear. His skin was blistering at her touch, despite his armor shielding him from her. An intense fervor swept through his veins and caused his head to pound. All former irritation within him dematerialized.

Rex let out a strangled noise as her finger applied pressure to his codpiece and drug it an an upward motion, stimulating him. She sighed, “I want you to do whatever you want with me.” His hands had by then made themselves known on her upper thighs. He had lifted the skirt-half of her outfit and had it bunched around her waist. She teased the exposed half of his neck with a finger and lifted his bucket up just slightly. She kissed his lips to hush his soft moans, “I want you to—”

His discernment came back to him when he caught the strong whiff of ale on her breath. The cogent part of him was resurrected and her current state called back to him. Rex whispered for himself, “ _Nayc_ … batnor.” He gently removed her hands from his bucket and, for his own benefit, pulled her tunic back down to where it was supposed to be. Then, he removed her from his lap and forced himself out of the lustful daze he was caught up in. The anger in his voice had not only elicited her, but aroused her.

He stood at attention, “Commander, I apologize for my unorthodox behavior tonight and I will be escorting you back to your quarters. You are quite intoxicated and it’s my acting duty to ensure your safety.”

 

* * *

 

Upon returning to the barracks, all of the lights were off. He made his way through the dark halls he knew like the back of his hand and made way for his own cabin. At least, that’s the destination he had intended. A gloved hand then shielded his mouth and a body followed, pushing him into a room. The person was invisible to him as they secured the door and turned on a small lamp. It was Kix; he removed his hand from his deecee.

Silence was the first speaker, as Rex tried to regain his composure. “Kix, do you want to tell me why the _kriff_ that was necess—”

“I saw you.” Rex shut his mouth and listened. “What you did, with the Commander.” The Captain attempted to interject, but Kix continued, “Do you know what the consequences for that are? Not only for you, but for her?”

“Kix, I—,” Rex tried, but to no avail.

“If you’re going to take that path, then you’ve got to be more careful with it,” the medic wavered. “That was stupid of you and thankfully, I’m the only one who saw. But, it’s only because I suspected that kind of thing was happening between you and her.”

To some extent, Kix was right. But nothing had happened between him and the Commander until that night. Kix was a vod he knew he could trust before, but now, his trust was vital. A court-martial was the last thing he wanted.

 

* * *

 

The hangar was packed with drowsy, hungover men, and not just from the 501st. Rex prepared for a mission like he generally would, and made mental note to rid the barracks of any caf on Primedays. Ahsoka approached with a hand on her right montral, coaxing it. “I hear gamblers have the worst migraines,” Rex laughed, “Gambling doesn’t suit you then?” That wasn’t what he wanted to say. He wanted to express whatever pent up emotion he felt on what occurred between the two of them the night before.

Ahsoka gave him a weak smile and looked at him in the strangest way, “What do you mean?”

From her response, he could tell she didn’t recall winning that card game and giving up all the credit chits to Fives. Which also alluded him to believe she didn’t remember her advances on him; or anything from the night before. He shook his head, dismissing his earlier comment and proceeded to cleaning his deecees, readying to be called in for the mission briefing.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka reveals to Rex she remembered something from that fateful night in the barracks back during the war.

**_PRIMEDAY CAF_ **

Word Count: 1,269

Era: Post Order 66

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

Warning: rated M for nsfw themes

 

Traditional togrutan clothing, she decided, was itchy. She’d only worn the respective clothing a few times, so perhaps it was too soon to judge. The last time she’d worn her people’s clothes was before she’d joined the Order, so it was natural she didn’t remember the texture. The revealing nature of the clothing she didn’t mind. Now, she wore a dark blush colored two piece that she quite liked. It was the color she looked best in. It reminded her of her earlier years in battle, as it came down a little further than her tube top did. It complimented her, but it itched.

Rex was not nursing his caf by the window like his routine usually called for. Instead, his presence was absent, and replaced with a note. ‘ _Gone to market to pick up ingredients. I’m making supper. ㅡRex_ ’

Ahsoka sighed and made a cup of her own caf, opting to drink it straight instead of fixed. Walking still felt strange, as the wound on her abdomen demanded to remind her it was there. It healed better than she thought it would, but the indefinite red line from blaster fire was there to stay. She was hopeful a bit more bacta would extinguish it, but Rex said it should air for a few days after being constantly medicated. She went to the ‘fresher to look in the floor length mirror. The scar was so ugly and so prominent. Some of the worst wounds she’d seen on clones had disappeared completely, but the doubt still lingered.

The creak of the door resonated in her montrals; Rex was home. She sauntered to greet him and helped with the baskets he carried. “I see you got a little more than a meal,” Ahsoka laughed at him, making a direct reference to the amount of ale he’d brought in.

“Yeah, I couldn’t help myself. It’s much better than Tihaar; and that’s something I don’t say lightly,” he laughed at himself. He set the first basket on the counter when Ahsoka spoke up.

“Uh, Rexster … abdomen,” she strained.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes (something he’d picked up from her) and went to help with the heavy basket. “You keep forgetting that an injury to the abdominal region affects … everything,” he trailed off. In his bent position, he saw straight down her halter top. Heat crept up his neck and nestled into his cheeks. That was the first time he’d even laid eyes on her upon getting home. She looked … enticing. The basket was lifted with ease and soon joined with the other on the counter.

Ahsoka put her hand over the healing scar and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Rex gulped at the sight and unintentionally imagined what she’d look like without the dress on. He gazed upon the supple orange skin of her leg poking out from the slit in her skirt. Immediately he got a Zygerria flashback, reminding him of how badly he’d wanted her then. He unconsciously stalked over to her. Her eyes flicked up to his eyes and she’d forgotten how much taller than her he actually was. Rex caressed her jaw and she reacted to the suggestion. The hot skin of his hand met the back of her neck and she was at complete submission. Pushing her further into the wall, his lips controlled hers. His mouth was demanding and rough. Her eyes fluttered closed and she allowed him to ravage her mouth. Hot breaths seconded the unexpected kiss.

“Ahsoka, I love you. I’ve loved you since you got back on my ship after Mortis. I’ve been busting at the buckle since we escaped; even before then. I’ve forever hated that karkin’ kid, Bonteri. He got your first kiss; he stole your first kiss. I wanted that pleasure. I wanted to be the man you kissed first,” Rex expressed.

Ahsoka’s elevated breathing was his only response for a long while. Rex leaned his forehead against hers and put a hand on the wall beside her head. “Rex, he wasn’t the first.”

He blinked, “Who kissed you?” There was no doubt of a possessive growl in his voice.

She looked down first and then back at him, “I kissed you, Rex, in the barracks.” He racked his brain trying to figure out what she meant. “That drunken night when I was playing cards with Fives, and he spiked the cㅡ,” she was cut off by a more chaste kiss from the man above her.

He’d pushed the memory so far back that he didn’t even know he remembered it, “I remember.” For the third time he leaned in for her and this time, Ahsoka kissed back. The one leg that protruded from her skirt, he’d lifted and wrapped it around his waist. His shoes were kicked off and left in the living space, as were all thoughts of tender kissing. His kisses was bruisingly seductive. The door to his room was flung open with such fervor that some of the wood splintered. Ahsoka was pushed into the bed as Rex rid himself of his civvies. Her bottom lip tucked itself behind her teeth at the sight of his naked torso. His biceps contracted on the bed as he pulled himself on top of her. Their lips reunited in sloppy, hungry movements. Ahsoka found her hands gravitating to his face and the back of his head. Her nails scratched his scalp and Rex moaned into her mouth.

Ahsoka whimpered at the attention Rex was giving to her neck. He intentionally breathed hot air onto the sensitive areas of her skin. Boldness overcame him, and urged his tongue to lick her right lek. The young jedi shuddered and cried out; tightening her legs around him. A clammy feeling made itself known on his stomach and she peered up at him.

He smirked, “‘Soka, did you jㅡ”

She cut him off with a desperate kiss and he resumed to tease her. He reached for the tie behind her neck and lifted the halter up over her montrals. The movements her breasts made from that action was insufferable. They were perky and tanned, like the rest of her. She looked at him with uncertainty and he leaned back in. Her breasts were supple and soft and warm against his face. He leaned to the one on her left and pulled her nipple in between his teeth and sucked. Ahsoka’s eyes squeezed shut and she hissed. Rex moved his tongue in circles around it and he began to palm the opposite one.

Rex’s kisses trailed downward, with one hand still on her chest. He kissed her scar and down her stomach until he reached the hem of her skirt. He pulled the one uncovered leg from behind the skirt and planted tender kisses on her thigh. Ahsoka whined when he sucked on the skin of her inner thigh. His teeth grazed the reddened skin and bit. He’d branded her. Rex grabbed hold of the waistband of her skirt and looked at her in question. She nodded and that was all he needed to bring it to the floor. Her lekku flushed and she intently watched him. He blew hot air on the only cloth that covered her.

Hands that once gripped the sheets had flown to the back of her lover’s head and pulled. He laughed against her and got more whimpers from her. He kissed her through the cloth and grazed his teeth on the skin above it; pulling the last article of clothing away.

Rex didn’t make supper that night like he’d planned.


End file.
